Buku Ini Aku Pinjam
by sutorobeiri
Summary: Jihoon, si anak baru yang introvert dan Soonyoung si kutu buku. Bisakah mereka berteman? / "Sekarang atau kau akan sendirian selama SMP." / SoonHoon/HoZi/HoWoo / Efek WB / Twoshoot.


Jam istirahat. Jam favorit siswa-siswi SMP Sano—tentu saja, itu adalah tiga puluh menit paling berharga di sekolah dimana kau terbebas dari kungkungan pelajaran dan guru mata pelajaran yang menyebalkan, bukan? Lihat saja, kantin mulai penuh sesak dengan segerombolan manusia-manusia mungil yang dilanda rasa kelaparan karena belum sarapan ataupun sekedar ingin makan makanan ringan. Dan karena kantin bisa sepenuh itu—itu berarti kelas akan kosong selama jam istirahat.

Namun—

Pengecualian untuk kelas 7-B. Seorang siswa nampak sedang serius membaca buku dengan judul _Blurred Lines_ tercetak dengan jelas di sampulnya. Sedang di seragamnya sendiri terpasang _nametag_ bertuliskan Kwon Soonyoung.

Soonyoung serius sekali membaca buku itu, dia tak mempedulikan teman-temannya yang gaduh di luar kelas ataupun dirinya yang sendirian di dalam kelas—yang dia mau hanya membaca buku. Tak heran jika panggilan Kutu Buku melekat padanya.

 _Krieeet._

Pintu kelas yang tadinya terbuka separuh, kini terbuka seutuhnya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil dari Soonyoung—masuk pelan-pelan, lebih seperti mengendap-endap. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dan saat ia melihat Soonyoung—ia terdiam.

"Haruskah.." pemuda itu berbisik sendiri, pelan. Mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian memberanikan diri berjalan menghampiri Soonyoung—yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Uhm, permisi," cicitnya pelan. Melihat Soonyoung yang sibuk dengan buku membuatnya sedikit takut akan mengganggunya.

"Ya?" Atensi yang sedari tadi tercurahkan pada buku yang ia genggam, kini teralih pada pemuda asing yang berdiri tepat di balik bukunya.

"A..aku.. n-namaku Lee Jihoon, aku murid baru," Gugup. Ya, itu yang Jihoon rasakan saat ini. Baru saja tadi pagi ia datang ke sekolah ini sebagai murid baru dan sebagai seorang yang baru, dia harus bisa mendapatkan kesan pertama yang bagus serta—memulai berteman dengan yang lain. Dan semenjak bel istirahat berbunyi tadi, ia sudah berusaha berteman, namun gagal. Semua orang sudah memiliki kelompoknya sendiri-sendiri dan, kau tahu?

Jihoon itu _introvert_. Dan itu membuatnya merasa susah bergaul.

Baru saja pemuda mungil itu kembali ke kelas dari usahanya mencari teman dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat Soonyoung yang sibuk dengan bukunya. Untuk sesaat dia teringat, tadi pagi saat memperkenalkan diri, semua orang tampak menyambutnya dengan baik—terkecuali pemuda itu yang sibuk dengan buku saat ia memperkenalkan diri, matanya begitu fokus membaca untaian kata yang tertulis di buku daripada menoleh kearah Jihoon. Hingga terbesitlah sebuah ide gila untuk menyapa Soonyoung. _Sekarang atau kau akan sendirian selama SMP_ , itu pikir Jihoon.

"Uh, oh— siswa baru, ya?" tanya Soonyoung. "Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu fokus pada bukuku dan aku rasa kau memperkenalkan dirimu tadi pagi, benar?"

Jihoon mengangguk dan tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipitnya yang lucu. "Benar. Jadi, apa yang kau baca?" Pemuda mungil itu menyetarakan level matanya dengan buku Soonyoung—membaca tulisan yang tercetak jelas di buku tersebut. " _Blurred Lines_?"

"Ya, karya Hazuki Haruka, kau mau ikut membaca?" Menarik kursi di sebelahnya dan memberi ruang agar Jihoon bisa duduk dan membaca bersamanya.

Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk senang.

( 0 )

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar suka membaca, ya, Soonyoung?"

"Ya, seperti itulah. Karena Ayahku meninggalkan sebuah perpustakaan kecil dengan begitu banyak buku di dalamnya, jadi aku benar-benar suka membaca sejak kecil," Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya dan melihat kearah Jihoon yang tersenyum senang sejak mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Ya, mereka pulang bersama. Ini inisiatif Jihoon, dengan alasan dia bisa tersesat karena belum hafal jalan pulang, lagipula mereka satu arah. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berteman, Jihoon tentunya senang akan hal itu. Satu teman lebih baik daripada tidak ada, bukan?

"Aku menyukai cerita Hazuki Haruki yang kita baca tadi, aku tak menyangka akan seperti itu ceritanya. Lumayan _angsty_ , sih." 

"Kau harus membaca _Five Centimeters per Second_ juga,"

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak terlalu suka membaca buku tebal, aku ikut membaca karena kau mengajakku,"

Melihat Jihoon yang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya gemas. Berterimakasihlah pada postur Jihoon yang beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Soonyoung, jadi Soonyoung tidak perlu berjinjit.

"Kau bilang mau berteman denganku, berteman denganku berarti kau juga harus berteman dengan buku," canda Soonyoung.

Pemuda itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Soonyoung yang melihatnya kemudian tertawa.

Jihoon melihatnya.

Cara Soonyoung tertawa. Matanya yang sipit menjadi semakin sipit dan pipinya terlihat lebih tembam.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

( 0 )

"Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung menoleh. Didapatinya Jihoon yang berjalan tergesa kearahnya. "Hei, Jihoon. Selamat pagi dan selamat datang di semester baru,"

"Aku tidak percaya kita sudah kelas dua, itu berarti sudah satu semester semenjak aku pindah kemari." Ujar Jihoon saat dirinya sudah berada di sebelah Soonyoung.

"Aku penasaran apakah kita akan satu kelas lagi," ucap Soonyoung. Matanya lurus mengarah ke papan pengumuman yang berada tak begitu jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. Sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang berkerumun untuk melihat pengumuman pembagian kelas. Dan setelah ini dia dan Jihoon juga akan ikut berkerumun demi melihat pengumuman—tentu saja.

"Ah! Soonyoung!" pekik Jihoon tak lama setelah mereka sampai di papan pengumuman. "Aku melihat namamu disini, 8-D!"

Soonyoung mendekat pada Jihoon. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, ada namamu—oh! Ada namaku juga! Lihat ini!"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Jihoon itu tersenyum. "Benar, kita sekelas lagi."

Mereka memundurkan diri dari kerumunan dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas baru mereka.

( 0 )

"Aku benci jam olahraga," Jihoon merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja—lemas. Seragam SMP-nya sendiri sudah berganti dengan kaus dan celana _training_ karena sekarang jam olahraga.

"Olahraga itu penting, Jihoon. Setidaknya sekali seminggu." Komentar Soonyoung yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ayo cepat, kau tidak mau Guru Han marah, kan?" Retoris, Soonyoung sudah tahu jawabannya. Siapa pula siswa yang berani membuat Han Dong Geun, guru olahraga itu marah? Bisa-bisa pingsan mereka karna harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan dua puluh kali—

Jihoon jadi bergidik ngeri. "Ayo kita balapan ke lapangan!" Kemudian berlari meninggalkan Soonyoung yang bingung.

"Yah! Jihoon!"

.

.

.

"Baiklah, bagi menjadi dua regu karena kita akan bermain futsal," ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang memegang sebuah bola. Pria itu berdiri ditengah-tengah dimana beberapa siswa mengelilinginya—Jihoon dan Soonyoung adalah salah dua dari mereka. Sudah jelas bahwa dia guru olahraga mereka, bukan?

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dia tidak suka sepak bola, apalagi futsal. Beberapa kali ia terkena tendangan bola yang sebenarnya tidak diarahkan padanya—seakan bola itu kehilangan arah dan malah mengenai bagian tubuhnya.

Dan… kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"Ayo," Soonyoung menarik lengannya karena mereka akan bermain. Pemuda mungil itu kemudian berjalan lunglai di belakang punggung Soonyoung. Badannya serasa lemas, padahal ia yakin sudah sarapan.

"Hei! Tak bisakah seseorang menjaga gawang?" pekik seseorang dari seberang lapangan.

"Oh! Biar aku saja!" balas Jihoon sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau yakin, Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung, tepat sebelum Jihoon beranjak.

"Ya, daripada berada disini. Aku takut terkena tendangan bola lagi." Kemudian beranjak menuju gawang.

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak, ya?"

( 0 )

"Ya! Soonyoung, oper kemari!"

Soonyoung dengan gesit mengoper bola kearah temannya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Permainan semakin memanas, mereka baru memulai sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan tim Soonyoung sudah melesakkan dua gol ke gawang lawan, sedangkan tim lawan belum bisa membobol gawang Jihoon. Jangan remehkan Jihoon, badan semungil itu pun dia jago menjaga gawang, apalagi menjaga hati kamu. Kamu, iya, kamu—abaikan.

Namun, sisi negatifnya, wajah Jihoon semakin lama semakin memutih. Ya, kulitnya memang putih tapi ini… memucat, lebih tepatnya.

Soonyoung menyadarinya. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Pak Han yang berdiri di samping lapangan sambil mengawasi jalannya permainan.

" _Sir_ , bolehkan meminta _time out_? Istirahat sebentar? Kurasa ada seseorang yang perlu diganti," ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Soonyoung? Ada yang perlu diganti? Bukankah tidak ada yang cedera?"

"Jihoon, _Sir_. Kurasa dia sakit."

Yang dipanggil _Sir_ oleh Soonyoung kemudian melihat kearah Jihoon. Pemuda itu nampak menyeka peluh yang menetes di dahinya. Permainan mereka sendiri masih berjalan meskipun Soonyoung tidak ikut bermain sebentar.

 **Pwiiit!**

Suara peluit yang ditiup menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan dengan itu pula, permainan terhenti. Semua pemain saling berpandangan. Bukankah baru setengah jam dan masih ada beberapa puluh menit lagi?

"Lee Jihoon, kemari!" seru Pak Han. Dan seketika pandangan beralih pada Jihoon. Jihoon berjalan gontai menghampiri Pak Han tanpa memperdulikan rekan-rekannya.

"Ya, _Sir_?" ucapnya, sedikit ngos-ngosan. Mungkin efek kelelahan.

"Apa kau sakit?" Itu Soonyoung yang bertanya.

"Huh? Ti-tidak, kok,"

Bohong. Kepalanya terasa makin sakit sekarang. Dia Cuma tidak ingin Soonyoung mencemaskannya, apalagi menjadi repot karena dirinya.

"Pergi saja ke ruang kesehatan, Jihoon," saran Pak Han.

"Biar aku antar," Soonyoung baru saja akan menggandengnya kalau saja Jihoon tidak menepis tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok—"

 **Bruk.**

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Jihoon.

( 0 )

Soonyoung berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelasnya. Pagi ini terasa berbeda baginya. Sesaat sebelum ia berangkat sekolah, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dia berpikir itu adalah Jihoon karena hanya Jihoon yang tiap pagi mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan meneriakkan nama Soonyoung—yang terkadang membuat tetangga depan rumah Soonyoung merasa terganggu—agar mereka bisa berangkat bersama. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ayah Jihoon-lah yang berkunjung. Beliau menitipkan sepucuk surat berisi permohonan ijin kepada Soonyoung.

Jihoon sakit. Itu yang Soonyoung tahu. Dan saat Soonyoung bertanya sakit apa yang diderita, Paman Lee hanya menjawabnya dengan:

" _Paman titipkan surat ini padamu, ya, Soonyoung. Doakan Jihoon cepat sembuh_."

Sesampainya di kelas, Soonyoung meletakkan surat ijin Jihoon di meja guru dan segera menempatkan diri di tempat ia biasa duduk. Belum banyak siswa yang datang, karena Soonyoung memang biasa berangkat lebih awal—selain karena ia adalah _morning person_ , fakta tentang Jihoon yang sering lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya juga jadi alasan kuat. Hanya ada Wonwoo yang duduk tak jauh darinya, sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja—sepertinya sedang tidur, Mingyu dan Minghao yang tadi sempat ia temui di lorong menuju kelas mereka sedang berdebat tentang _girlgroup_ mana yang paling populer, dan si ketua kelas Seungcheol yang sedang menggoda Jeonghan—wakilnya—di pojok kelas.

Soonyoung mendesah pelan. Biasanya ada Jihoon yang akan berbincang dengannya, namun hari ini tidak ada dan dia jadi kesepian. Aneh, bukan? Padahal sebelum Jihoon pindah kemari, biasa-biasa saja saat dia sendirian dan dia sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Kenapa sekarang rasanya ia merindukan sosok Jihoon, ya?—uh, tidak-tidak, hanya sedikit kesepian saat Jihoon tak ada, mungkin?

Hm, entahlah. Soonyoung mengedikkan bahunya, lalu berbalik sedikit untuk menarik resleting tasnya. Mengambil sebuah buku dari sana. _Me Before You_ , karya Jojo Moyes.

"Soonyoung,"

Baru saja akan membaca, seseorang memanggil namanya.

Wonwoo. Pemuda yang tadi terlihat sedang tidur kini berada didepannya. Oh, jadi teringat, Wonwoo 'kan menyukai buku ini—Soonyoung beberapa kali memergokinya sedang membaca buku dengan judul yang sama. Mungkin Wonwoo terbangun karena ada yang membaca buku itu?-c

"Apa?" Mata sipitnya memicing menatap pemuda—yang tak kalah sipit—didepannya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Mana anak kecil itu? Bukankah dia biasanya denganmu? Kalian marahan?"

"Anak kecil?"

"Jihoon. Yang badannya kecil itu."

"Oh, dia sakit,"

"Sakit apa?

Soonyoung mengedikkan bahu. "Ayahnya tidak memberitahuku."

"Oh." Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya. Soonyoung memilih membaca bukunya lagi meskipun ketika ia baru saja membaca beberapa paragraf—

Bel masuk berbunyi.

( 0 )

Soonyoung membalik halaman demi halaman buku berjudul _Five Centimeters per Second_ yang ia pegang. Baru beberapa kalimat terbaca dan dia sudah membalik halamannya meskipun belum selesai. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya. Rasa-rasanya dia gusar, bingung.

Sudah seminggu Jihoon sakit, dan itu membuat Soonyoung mengkhawatirkannya. Sempat ia bertandang kerumah Jihoon, namun tidak ada orang di rumah. Dia jadi berpikir Jihoon sakit parah dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Atau mungkin saja sedang menjalani rawat jalan dan kemarin saat Soonyoung mengunjungi kediamannya, dia sedang _check up_. Entahlah, yang jelas dia benar-benar khawatir.

"Soonyoung~"

 _Eh_? Suara Jihoon? Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, bukankah Jihoon sakit? Mungkin ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan pemuda mungil itu sampai-sampai dia membayangkan Jihoon sedang memanggilnya.

"Ck, Soonyoung,"

Huh? Kali ini seseorang mencubit lengannya. Imajinasinya terasa nyata—

Tunggu dulu.

"Jihoon?" Soonyoung menurunkan bukunya, menoleh dan mendapati Jihoon sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Merindukanku?"

"Yah, kau mengagetkanku."

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. "Maaf ya, aku membuatmu merasa kesepian,"

"Huh? Percaya diri sekali kau. Siapa yang kesepian tanpamu, heh?" Yang lebih tinggi menyentil dahi yang lebih pendek.

Si mungil merengut sesaat sebelum tersenyum lagi. "Sepupuku yang memberitahuku."

"Sepupu? Siapa?"

"Rahasia~" Jihoon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kemarin kau sakit apa?"

Jihoon sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab. "Hanya _typhus_ biasa, kau tahu 'kan akhir-akhir ini banyak yang terkena _typhus_?"

"Oh. Uhm."

Entah kenapa Soonyoung justru semakin khawatir.

( 0 )

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi seperempat jam yang lalu. Tak banyak siswa yang masih berada di sekolah. Tentu, kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk segera pulang—kita semua tahu suara bel pulang sekolah adalah alunan nada yang paling ingin didengar anak sekolah, bukan? Lagipula, siswa yang masih berada di sekolah itu juga memiliki kepentingan atau alasan lain kenapa mereka tidak juga pulang. Ekstrakurikuler, misalnya?

Namun, itu pengecualian bagi Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Ya, mereka memang belum pulang karena Pak Kim meminta mereka menjadi asisten dadakan. Itu juga kalau bukan karena Jihoon yang mengiyakan, mereka juga pasti sudah dirumah sekarang, karena Soonyoung ingin cepat pulang dan menonton _Naruto_ —anime kesayangannya yang selalu ia tonton bersama Seokmin, tetangga depan rumahnya. Inginnya sih, kabur, tapi karena Soonyoung mengkhawatirkan Jihoon yang baru saja sembuh. Jadilah Soonyoung—dengan terpaksa—ikut membantu.

Tugasnya sih, mudah. Hanya menata berkas-berkas di kantor Pak Kim—

Hanya.

Tapi, berkas-berkas itu terselip diantara tumpukan kardus berisi piala, membuatnya sulit untuk diambil. Belum lagi harus berkas tersebut harus diurutkan berdasar abjad dan warna. Menyebalkan memang karena Pak Kim seorang perfeksionis.

Beruntung mereka selesai sebelum tiga puluh menit. Karena Soonyoung masih terbayang-bayang Naruto. Sekarang tinggal membereskan diri, pulang dan menonton tv.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Pak Kim yang entah sejak kapan datang.

"Sudah, _Sir_." Jawab Soonyoung dan Jihoon bersamaan.

"Maaf jadi merepotkan kalian, terlebih lagi Jihoon karena ini hari terakhirnya di sekolah ini."

Soonyoung melongo. Hari terakhir di sekolah? Apa maksudnya?

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _Sir_. Bolehkah kami pulang sekarang?" Ini Jihoon yang berucap.

"Oh, baiklah. Silahkan pulang. Terimakasih ya, Jihoon dan Soonyoung."

Setelah membungkukkan badan untuk menghormati sang guru, Jihoon segera menarik lengan Soonyoung untuk pulang bersama.

"Jihoon, kau kenapa tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku?" tanya Soonyoung, sesaat setelah mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah, Jihoon sendiri berjalan mendahuluinya. "Kalau kau mau pindah?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya padamu saat pulang sekolah tadi, tapi Pak Kim secara tidak langsung mendahuluiku," terkekeh kecil menampakkan lesung pipinya yang lucu.

"Jadi… benar kau mau pindah?"

Jihoon mengentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap kearah Soonyoung. "Benar,"

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini karena pekerjaan Ayahku."

Soonyoung mematung, matanya lebih memilih menatap ujung sepatu berwarna biru langit miliknya daripada menatap Jihoon. Mendengar Jihoon akan pindah membuatnya sedih. Seminggu ditinggal Jihoon saja dia sudah merasa begitu kesepian.

"Apa kita masih bisa berkomunikasi?" cicit Soonyoung pelan. "Surat? _Email_? Telepon?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Apa kau akan berkunjung kemari sesekali?"

Kini giliran Jihoon yang mematung.

"Tidak, ya?"

"Soonyoung, boleh aku pinjam bukumu?" tanya Jihoon seakan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Uhm?"

" _Blurred Lines_ , kau ingat?"

Soonyoung membuka resleting tasnya. Dia ingat membawa buku itu tadi pagi. Dan benar, buku itu ada di dalam tasnya. Segera ia menyodorkan buku itu pada Jihoon.

"Buku ini adalah jaminannya," ucap Jihoon. "Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi saat kau lebih tinggi dari sekarang. Oh, atau saat kau sudah lulus sekolah menengah atas, barangkali?"

"Itu masih sekitar empat tahun lagi, Jihoon."

"Maka, apakah Kwon Soonyoung sanggup menunggu?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji kita akan benar-benar bertemu."

Jihoon tersenyum.

"Janji." Menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya yang lentik pada Soonyoung sebagai tanda ia berjanji.

"Tapi, sampai saat itu tiba,"

"Buku ini aku pinjam."

( **TBC or NO?** )

[note]

Blurred Lines karya Hazuki Haruki, itu tidak ada.

Five Centimeters per Second itu light novel karya Makoto Shinkai, mungkin banyak yang sudah tahu dan diadaptasi jadi anime dan live action juga

Introvert itu berarti orang yang tertutup (bisa search google)

Han Dong Geun, nama solois Pledis

Judulnya sama dengan lagu karya Iwan Fals, namun tidak ada hubungan lain dengan lagu beliau. Hanya meminjam judul :D

SMP Sano, referensi dari anime Free!, begitu pula dengan nama Hazuki, dari chara Hazuki Nagisa

[end of note, selebihnya bisa ditanyakan]

 **Hai! Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya? T w T**

 **Sudah lama juga saya tidak update fanfict-fanfict saya yang masih on-going, hayo siapa yang nungguin Strobe Edge, Soonshine dan Satu Atap dengan Rival?**

 **Maaf, maaf sekali.. saya sedang terkena writer bloc dan ff ini muncul ditengah-tengah (?) dan saya juga sebentar lagi agak sibuk kuliah :") jadi maaf, mungkin 3 ff itu hiatus sementara. Sementara saya sendiri sempat ada rencana kolaborasi dengan author Jameelah Jamil dan Squishy Carrot, tapi belum terlaksana T ^ T**

 **Sejujurnya ff ini mau jadi oneshoot, tapi mungkin agak kepanjangan. Jadi twoshoot meskipun nanti chapter depan/akhir hanya sekitar 1-1,5k words, hehe. Secepat mungkin akan saya selesaikan.**

 **Bisa PM saya kalau ada yang perlu ditanyakan. Atau barangkali bertukar line/akun lain? silahkan :D**

 **Last, review? Fav? Follow?**


End file.
